


In This Moment

by Arrveolantrath



Series: KNK Summer 2020 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi Is Not Naruto's Teacher, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Not Canon Compliant, Uzumaki Naruto Is Not A Jinchuuriki, WAFF, at least not officially
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrveolantrath/pseuds/Arrveolantrath
Summary: In this moment with you. There's no place I'd rather be.Well, maybe not on Death's doorstep, but we are still alive, and that's what matters.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: KNK Summer 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872820
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51
Collections: KAKANARU SUMMER EVENTS





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, a few things before you read:  
> Kakashi talked Minato into sealing the Kyuubi into him that night. So, Kakashi is the Jinchuuriki. 
> 
> Naruto is still feared by many villagers because of the whisker birthmarks and the fact that he was born on the day of the attack with no known parents. So is Kakashi though because of his reputation and status as the Jinchuuriki.
> 
> Naruto has a better childhood and is taught seals from a young age. He is also told of his heritage earlier. 
> 
> No Team 7 as we know it.
> 
> That's about it for the main changes.

“Hold on! I am taking you home!”

“You know this is where you are supposed to kill me, right?”

“No way am I killing you when I can save you! We will fix this. _I_ will fix this. Just- Just hold on dammit! I will not have your blood on my hands if I can help it, and I sure as hell can right now!”

Kakashi looked at his teammate, “Maa, you always make things difficult, don’t you, Naruto?”

The blonde grits his teeth and pulls them further from the battlefield.

“Fine, I won’t do anything drastic, for your sake. Sage knows I couldn’t make you go through something like that.”

The situation is too familiar for comfort. The role reversal is a tad ironic. He would laugh if thinking about it didn’t hurt so much. A borderline suicidal jinchuuriki for a teammate who tries to use you for their suicide. All for the sake of the village. Not for the first time Kakashi questions whether the village is actually worth it all. Not that he would ever turn into a nuke nin thirsting for revenge and the blood of ~~ignorant cruel~~ innocent civilians.

On the other hand, becoming a nuke nin who lives like a recluse in some backwater town and does whatever the hell a recluse in some backwater town does seemed rather appealing. He can even collect Icha Icha in peace without a care in the world save for the random bandits and possibly, maybe teams of ninja searching for him. He wonders how easy it would be to hide then. Maybe it is time to take off his mask?

A sharp rock bump jostles him away from delusional daydreaming. Kakashi suddenly remembers that yes, that does tend to happen with blood loss.

Naruto is sweating. Whether from his own fever, the heat of the sun or the exertion remains a mystery to the Copy Ninja of the Leaf.

“Naru-chan you don’t have to continue. We are far enough. You need rest as well.”

“I can still move. If I can still move, I can still drag you along. If I can still drag you along, I can still get you closer to the medics you so desperately need!”

“Naruto that’s enough! You need the medical attention as much if not more! Don’t kill yourself on my account!”

“Haa, are you actually worried about me, Kakashi? I thought you did not care for such things anymore.”

“Of course I care about you! How could I not?”

It is almost insulting. Almost.

Only he never did show that care, did he? Oh no, he stayed away for fear of causing harm to Naruto’s reputation. It was considered unseemly to hang around the cursed jinchuuriki after all. He knew this was how it would be. Wasn’t this one of the reasons he volunteered himself that night?

And yet this bundle of happiness still managed to attach himself to Kakashi’s side and stay there no matter how many times he was brushed off. Naruto did not seem to regret it even when he was assigned to “watch and ensure the Nine Tails does not get out of control.” It made them permanent partners, and Naruto never once thought he would have to use his seals on Kakashi. He trusted the silver haired loner not to lose control to that point.

Kakashi wanted to live up to those expectations. Still wants to.

Sadly, it was not to be as the current situation demonstrates.

The fox was halfway sucked out; and he’d managed to lose control of the other half despite the supposed advantage of having a Sharingan eye when Naruto was almost killed. Now he is covered in chakra and movement restraining seals as per the protocol, and Naruto is no better off than before. What a shitty situation.

“You know you could at least get some rest. I will not die of these injuries.”

“You don’t know that. You no longer have the same exact capabilities as before.”

“I assure you ‘tis but a flesh wound. It’s your death I wouldn’t be able to heal from.”

“What!?”

“Nothing.”

“ _That_ was _not_ nothing!” There is silence for all of two seconds, and then the angry shouting is suddenly replaced by a low sultry tone, “Are you finally admitting you like me, Kakashi-sama?” The stereotypical eyelash batting is there as well.

Kakashi sputters momentarily caught off guard by this change of pace, “Brat. I said no such thing.”

It is incongruous and ill-suited for Naruto’s normal personality. Kakashi knows his partner never flirts in such a manner other than in jest, but, fuck it, does the man look good like this. Maybe his mind is submerged in yet another hallucination. There were quite a few of those when the pain of the extraction kicked in. He might have checked for genjutsu had his chakra been free. 

“You said you wouldn’t be able to heal from my death. That’s like admitting your undying love for me.”

“So?”

“So? You can’t just say something like that like it’s nothing!”

“I am admitting I would miss you and your death would only reinforce that everyone I get close to will bail by dying.”

“Well excuse me for trying! I hoped I’d finally drawn out your emotional side.” Naruto huffs, crosses his arms, and proceeds to sulk like a child. At least they finally stopped and Naruto wasn’t further straining his wounds. That’s good.

Kakashi chuckles perfectly content to lay here in the dust, under the scorching sun. “Naruto, you are one of the very few people who know my emotional side still exists.”

Yes, he is perfectly content to stay here, with this man, just a little bit longer. Despite their wounds and scars, they are here together. They are alive, and the pain is a confirmation that they have survived this crazy ordeal and every tragedy that came beforehand. This light-hearted bickering is all the reassurance either of them needs that the other is battered and bruised, but _fine_. And the backup cannot be far off now. So for now, Kakashi is perfectly content to stay here, in this moment. With Naruto.


End file.
